herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Greene
Beth Greene is one of the main protagonists and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the youngest daughter of Hershel and Annette and the half-sister of Maggie and Shawn Greene. She was in a relationship with Jimmy, another survivor of the apocalypse. After his death, she later began a relationship with Zach in Season 4. She later formed a brief bond with fellow survivor Daryl Dixon. Overview Beth was a shy, soft-spoken 16-year old girl who lived a normal life with her family. She lived on her father's farm and attended the local high school. She was a vegetarian and went to church regularly and strongly believes in her faith. Her first appearance was in Season 2 and as the season developed so did she. As the apocalypse started, Beth had been sheltered from the chaos surrounding her. At first, Beth is rather timid, pessimistic, and keeps her emotions to herself, but after being forced to see her mother's death and horrific reanimation, Beth finally breaks down and a different part of her is shown. She tells her sister, Maggie, that she wants to commit suicide. However, after a minor attempt she has a change of heart and decides to live. With the support from her father and sister, Beth regains her will to live and since then, becomes even more assertive, even after the death of her boyfriend and Patricia. By the third season, Beth has grown more self-assured and goes on to become a more important and vocal member of the group, Beth is a source of optimism and hope for the group, often singing to help boost morale. She is much more hopeful and optimistic and sees the positive side rather than the negative side on a hopeless situation. After the death of Lori, Beth becomes a caretaker for Judith Grimes, taking on a more motherly role. By the fourth season, Beth is emotionally stronger, trying many different ways to deal with the loss of hope that grows everyday, realizing that things may someday take a turn for the worse. After dating Zach, she became emotionally distant, preparing herself so that when someone she loved dies, she won't shut down emotionally like she used to in the past. After Zach's death, she spent her time dealing with the new crisis surrounding the prison. Beth kept hope alive, while struggling with herself not to break down emotionally. After her father's death, Beth was distraught but grew stronger and found new strength in herself. Beth became more independent and more skillful at killing walkers. After spending time together with Daryl after the prison assault, Beth's faith becomes stronger, and she believes there is still hope and good people somewhere, even in this cruel world. Ultimately she was kidnapped after being separated from Daryl during a walker attack on the house they were staying in. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. Gallery Season_two_beth_greene.png|Beth as she appears in season 2. bethwrist.jpg|Beth attempts suicide after her mother and half-brother are put down. After attempting, she quickly changes her mind. Season-3-Cast-Portraits-the-walking-dead-32178613-749-1000.jpg|Beth as she appears in Season 3. beth-greene.jpg|Beth becomes able to handle a gun. beth-greene-baby.jpg|Beth becomes Judith's caretaker. beth.jpg|Beth as she appears in season 4. the-walking-dead-season-4-beth.jpg|Beth learns her boyfriend, Zack, is dead. She is surprisingly calm hearing the news. bethanddaryl.jpg|Beth hugs Daryl, saying that she hates goodbyes. bethsad.jpg|Beth witnesses her fathers gruesome demise. 9433731_600x338.jpg|Beth is separated with Daryl. ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e12-still-3.jpg|Beth and Daryl after Daryl's breakdown about her fathers death and losing the group at the prison. walking-dead (1).png|Beth and Daryl burn down their cabin. 413-daryl-cary-beth.jpg|Beth and Daryl stay in a house for the time being. d7d7c22cd777a611d286a2c854f2273fTWD413GP10300028-1393960821.jpg|Beth plays the piano. beth-and-daryl-decide-to-stay.jpg|Daryl confesses to Beth that she convinced him that there are still good people in the world. the-car-that-kidnapped-beth.jpg|Beth is apparently kidnapped by an unknown assailant. 20f0dba716f5b50a467f59202f0dd7a0TWD413GP10280047-1394639272.jpg|Daryl trails the car for miles until he reaches a crossroads and gives up. Trivia *Beth Greene is one of the characters that were in the TV Series, but not the Comic Series. *Beth is one of the many characters that did not speak in the episode she was introduced. *After the prison is destroyed in the Comic Series, Maggie is the only remaining Greene family member alive. In the TV Series, both she and Beth made it out alive from the prison. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroines Category:Gunmen Category:Daughters Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pure of heart Category:Protagonist Category:Religious Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Sister of Hero Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Alcoholics Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Farm Workers Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Knifemen Category:Supporters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Sidekick Category:Unknown Fate Category:Dramatic heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Weaklings Category:Nurturer Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Helpers Category:Helpful Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes